


Плохой день

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Psychiatric Patients
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Она подсаживается к нему во время обеда.





	Плохой день

Она подсаживается к нему во время обеда. На этой неделе Лексу лучше, он четко отличает реальность от фантазии, и врач, чье лицо похоже на лицо его матери, решает, что контакт с другими больными пойдет ему на пользу. 

Она съедает свои вафли раньше, чем картофельное пюре, и смотрит на его порцию глазами голодного ребенка.

— Я не буду, — говорит он, пододвигая к ней тарелку.

Она улыбается и спрашивает:

— За что тебя сюда посадили?

«Я убил своего отца, — думает Лекс. — Он возрождался, но я каждый раз находил его и убивал снова». Она улыбается уголками губ, на которых мешаются мед и клубничный джем, и Лекс ничего не говорит вслух.

Кажется, она думает, что они стали друзьями: в хорошие дни она подсаживается к нему за обедом, в плохие — приходит к дверям его палаты и смотрит сквозь прутья решетки так, что Лекс всегда находит в себе силы улыбнуться. 

Иногда сквозь ее черты проступает лицо отца, но Лекс может с этим жить.

Она не говорит своего имени, но Лекс и не спрашивает — у нее. Он ловит за рукав санитарку с узкими запястьями девочки, в которую он был когда-то влюблен, и сообщает ей на ушко сумму, которую готов заплатить, если ему принесут досье девушки, которая подсаживается к нему во время обеда.

Санитарка вырывает край рукава из его пальцев, и на следующий день он знает все, что ему нужно знать.

Он все еще может получить все, что захочет. Просто до появления Кары он ничего не хотел.

В следующий раз, когда его день становится плохим, врач не запирает дверь на замок, и Кара, появившись в свое обычное время, просто опускает ручку и заходит к нему. Лекс улыбается, приподнимаясь, насколько позволяют крепкие кожаные ремни.

— Бедный, — говорит Кара.

Ее пальцы тонкие и холодные, она поглаживает его по руке и тихо признается:

— Меня тоже привязывали, когда я говорила, что прилетела с другой планеты, — ее губы по-детски дрожат, а в синих глазах, кажется, вот-вот появятся слезы. — Они не верили, — шепчет она. — Они делали мне больно, и я перестала так говорить.

— Я тебе верю, — тихо говорит Лекс.

На лицо Кары будто падает солнечный луч.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, наклоняясь к нему. — Спасибо тебе большое.

От Кары пахнет ландышами и медом, ее блеклые, сухие локоны щекочут грудь Лекса, и он с восхитительной точностью знает, что их никто не потревожит.

Если он о чем-то и жалеет, то о невозможности протянуть к Каре руку, потрогать ее гладкую, нежную кожу — оставить его свободным доктор не соглашалась ни за какие деньги, и ласкать Кару он может только взглядом: острые плечи и плавно очерченную грудь, мягкий живот и крепкие бедра, покрытые светлым пушком.

Кара прижимается губами к его губам, чуть слышно хихикает в поцелуй и тут же отстраняется — в глазах у нее на секунду мелькает что-то темное и знакомое, и Лекс хватается за край своего панически плывущего сознания:

— Кара, — зовет он. — Кара.

— Я здесь, — просто говорит она, и быстрые, ласковые пальцы находят завязки его штанов. 

Когда она опускается на его член — такая горячая, такая тесная, шепчущая что-то себе под нос на языке, которого он не понимает, — Лекс замечает между ее грудей маленький кулон с голубым кристаллом. 

— Что это? — спрашивает он сорванным полушепотом. И зачем-то просит: — Сними.

Кара сжимается теснее, поднимает руки, тискает груди, ладонями растирая соски, и капля кулона куда-то прячется, но, закрывая глаза, Лекс все еще видит ровный голубой свет.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, и Кара прижимает палец к его губам.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Если я сниму его, все узнают, что я говорила правду.

Лекс не понимает, что это значит.

Пока.


End file.
